I am Fear
by TheDeadVoid
Summary: Written by Jessica Kasady. Winner of The Dead Void's Monthly One-Shot Competition, July 2010. Theme: Survival. A young boy meets fear itself.


Fear is a very powerful thing.

It causes some to do unspeakable things. Once it is coursing through their veins, any means, no matter how inhumane, will be employed so that they can escape their predicament. The brutality of their actions loses its usually taboo nature as they fight for their lives.

It also works to the other extreme. Someone can become so terrified of something, so obsessed with it, that even when their perpetrator isn't around it is on their minds. An image or voice so despicable, so appalling that it haunts the soul without remorse constantly. The feel of raised hairs on the flesh, goose bumps...paled skin...increased heart rate. Short breath. They feel these things and wish they were somewhere else. They wish they could just end it, even if it is their own life they would be cutting short.

And that is exactly what he feels this very second.

He sees it again. At first, just a shadow. Something moves in the darkness from the corner of his eye. But it grows in volume until there can be no doubt that there is something there. Something palpable and ghastly. He shudders and tries not to scream. It is not easy. So much time has gone by since he first saw it, but he can never get used to it.

Its skin appears to be made of some kind of fabric. How it can move and act so much like a human remains a mystery. But it is not the outer layer of burlap that is truly frightening – it's what lies beneath this cheap mockery of skin. They squirm and writhe, thousands of them. The insects, spiders and snakes that make up the thing's insides fill it to the seams. He can see them now. They wriggle out of its eyes and mouth, which stretches into a wide grin of pure malice. Centipedes, earwigs, cockroaches, giant spiders and a tongue-like snake all crawl and slither out to peer at him. It knows the man is terrified, and it basks in his fear as though the emotion is some sort of food or drink.

"Well well, look who it isss..." It hisses in a low, menacing voice. Its voice is distinctly male. "Wanna play?"

"N-n-no!" Finally he finds his voice, and is able to stutter a response, even though he is still petrified. The thing laughs in response. A loud sound that feels like an ice cold punch to the gut. It –no, he – is toying with him. He's nothing but a-a..."Monster! That's what you are, a monster!" He yells at the other 'man'. He immediately regrets his outburst. He has never voiced his thoughts before.

"Is that what you think I am, boy?" He, the supposed monster, responds with a sneer, "No. I'm more than that. I'm not just one of your fairy tale creatures. I'm far worse."

The boy gulps at that, face somehow paling more. He knows it's true, but has never heard the creature speak like this before.

"But you know that don't you? I'm what's hiding under your bed. I'm what's in your closet...watching...waiting. I thrive on fear. That's why I've tormented you so." His voice takes on a lighter tone, as if he's discussing the weather. To the boy's immense horror, he takes a step closer. Then another. The boy cannot back up any further into the wall behind him.

Another step.

"Ah, the sweet taste of success! Too afraid to move, huh? Good. Cause you ain't going nowhere." He laughs again and draws right up to the cowering heap in front of him. The bugs pour out again. One lands in his hair, but he doesn't make a move to brush it off. He can only stare up at his tormentor with wide eyes. "Ya know, it's a shame you're too young to gamble...aw heck, I'll live with it. The fear's always been good enough, but," And here he actually puts an arm on the boy's shoulder, "It's not good enough anymore. I can taste your fear, but it's not as tasty as, say, meat."

Finally the boy screams. He tries desperately to get away, but the man holds him still. "You can't escape me!" He roars, more bugs spitting out of his mouth as he leans down, "I'm more than a monster – I'm the Boogie Man!"

Now the screams are drowned out by maniacal laughter as the bugs start swarming around their prey. The poisonous ones bite right away, ensuring that the boy does not have long before he ceases all resistance. The hole that serves as the mouth for the burlap sack opens wide. Tendril-like arms wrap around the boy and he is picked up. His screams die down and eventually stop as, with bugs and other such creepy crawlies still covering him, he is swallowed whole.

It takes a moment for him to finish his meal. Once he's done, he is satisfyingly full. It is not often he actually gets human meat but he relishes the opportunity. As he sinks back into the shadows and leaves for his home, he chuckles to himself. What a silly boy, thinking he could defeat the Boogie Man.

"After all," he mutters to no one in particular, "I am fear. I'll always come back, no matter what – I'm forever."


End file.
